Fruit Pretty Cure!
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Hace unos 14 años La Reina predijo gracias a su Oráculo que vendría una nueva amenaza al mundo terrestre, un ser maligno vendrá para esclavizar a todos los humanos. No obstante, las 7 Pretty Cure despertarán y lucharán con todas sus fuerzas con su nuevo amigo, Nini el dragón, para derrotar al mal y devolver la paz a la tierra. No os lo perdáis, un nuevo fic de las Pretty Cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiss... Este es un nuevo fic (si otro -.-) de las Pretty Cure :D Hecho por mi, Irene B| (aunque Melanie También colaboró para hacer algunos personajes :3) Ewe (aplauso, aplauso, aplauso) Es muy... :3... Da igual, ****vosotr s**** vedlo y dadme reviews :D**

**_ (~._.)~ _**

_Hace 14 años, en el hogar de la Reina:_

_Una bella mujer presenciaba su reino desde la ventana del gran salón de su gran castillo dorado. _

_Detrás de ella, se acercaba cortésmente un adorable dragoncito de matices Azulados, unas pequeñas manitas del mismo color, unas alitas color espuma, que estaban separadas de su cuerpo y una gema en forma de hexágono añil en su frente._

_-Mi Reina, ¿qué le ocurre? -dijo el dragón_

_-Nini-chan... -dijo la Reina, con una bola de cristal de color azul oscuro entre sus brazos- El Oráculo me advierte de que una nueva amenaza comenzará dentro de 14 años..._

_-Majestad... -tragando saliva- ¿Y qué pretende hacer?_

_-No me queda otra opción... Tendré que dividir mi cuerpo y alma en 7 fragmentos, y depositarlos en 7 crías de humano distintas para que cuando crezcan, derroten al mal que se avecina..._

_-¡Pero entonces usted desaparecerá..! - gritó Nini-chan, pero se calló cuando vió que los guardias que custodiaban la puerta lo miraban con mala cara (con cara psicópata, vamos)._

_-Sí, pero solamente durante 14 años... Será entonces cuando tu, Nini, irás al mundo mortal y te encargarás de darle las Felpas de Pelo sagradas a las 7 elegidas -viendo que Nini iba a replicar- He dicho_

_-Yo... Sí, su alteza_

**Capítulo 1: La Pretty Cure de la flor del cerezo**

Eran ya las 8:05 am, y faltaban nada mas que unos escasos minutos para que empezasen las clases. Tsubasa Nanami, una chica de unos 14 años, pelo castaño, largo recogido en una trenza, con unos grandes y brillantes ojos rosas claros y bajita, iba corriendo a toda mecha hacia el instituto Raito. La pobre chica iba tropezándose cada dos por tres, pues iba increíblemente tarde. Eso le pasó por quedarse viendo el maratón de Hora de Aventuras durante toda la noche.

Porfín llegó a clase, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y tuvo que entrar por la ventana.

-¡Tsubasa-chan! -le gritó el profesor al verla entrar por la ventana- ¡Has llegado tarde! ¡Al pasillo otra vez!

-¿Otra vez? -replicó la chica- Pero, técnicamente hablando, no ha llegado a decir mi nombre cuando estaba pasando lista...?

-¡AL PASILLO, TSUBASA!

-¡HAII! -la chica salió escopeteada hacia el pasillo, pero cuando estaba en la puerta, se estampó con una chica de cabellos anaranjados por los hombros, ojos azulados oscuros y tez morena, que al parecer, también llegó tarde- ¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada -dijo la chica con una sonrisa que emanaba amabilidad y dulzura- ha sido culpa mía.

-Ah, tu debes ser Kirakowa Usagi, ¿la nueva, no? -dijo el profesor.

-Si -dijo ella.

-¡Pues has llegado tarde, al pasillo con Tsubasa!

Mientras las dos salían apenadas, despertó en el profesor un aura malvada, y una cola y unos cuernos de demonio. Los alumnos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza al mas puro estilo anime.

Ya en el pasillo, las dos chicas se dedicaban a mirar el suelo. De vez en cuando, se alisaban la flada a cuadros, o jugueteaban con la corbata a juego. Entonces, Nanami rompió el hielo.

-¡Hola, encantada de conocerte, me llamo Tsubasa Nanami, pero me puedes llamar Nanami! -dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Me llamo Kirakowa Usagi, tambien estoy encantada de conocerte, Nanami-san -dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

-¿Eres nueva, no? -dijo la peli castaña.

-Si, vengo de Islandia, donde estuve estudiando, y vine hace pocos días a Japón con mi familia... Pero esta mañana, había obras delante de mi casa y tuve que dar un rodeo, y luego me encontre a una gatita dando a luz... Y luego un caballo se quedó atrapado en un barrizal... Y luego tuve que ayudar a una señora a cruzar la calle... Y luego... Bla bla bla bla bla bla...

-Hala, pues si que eres una buena persona, Usagi chan. -dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡N-N-o que va! -dijo sonrojandose y moviendo las manos- ¡No soy t-tan buena, no que va...!

-Lo que hay que oír -pensó Nanami, con una gotita en la cabeza.

_En el aire_

Por encima el instituto volaba el dragón azuloide, viejo amigo de la Reina, buscando a las elegidas.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó, enfadado- No encuentro por ninguna parte a las elegidas... ¿A lo mejor me equivoqué de país... Será mejor que de vuelta atrás y... ¡Un momento, pero que...!

Y fue entonces, cuando sintió que una de las Felpas de pelo Sagradas empezó a brillar, lo mismo pasó con los ojos azules de Nini, pero estos brillaron de alegría, porque su viaje se habñia acabado, porque la Reina le dijo que todas estaban en el mismo país, así que todo resultaría mas facil.

-¡Pretty Cure número uno, voy a por tí! -gritó, y salió disparado hacia el instituto de secundaria, pero, un avión se cruzó por en medio, haciendo que el pobre dragón se estrellase contra él.

-¡Por que a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!

_En el instituto_

Las chicas seguían hablando en el pasillo sobre sus cosas.

-¡Aish, que faltan ya solo 10 minutos para que termine la clase! -se quejaba la de los ojos rosas

-Sí, la verdad es que tengo los pies cansados... -dijo su amiga.

-¡No te tendría que haber castigado, no has hecho nada malo! -dijo, dando un pisotón.

-Nanami-san...

-¡Bueno, olvidémonos de los malos ratos, y como digo yo, la vida solo se vive una vez! -dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa por la tarde!

-Vale, si no es molestia... ¡sería un honor, Nanami-san!

-No seas tan formal, chica -dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

_Varias horas de sufrimiento (digo, clases) despues_

Ya acabadas las clases, salieron todos los alumnos y alumnas, deseosos de llegar a su casa y descansar. Entre ellos estaban las dos amigas Nanami Tsubasa y Kirakowa Usagi.

-Usagi-chan,¡estoy encantada de que te vengas a mi casa! -le dijo la peli castaña a su amiga del cabello anaranjado.

-¡Y yo! -dijo esta con una amplia y amable sonrisa .

Después de varios minutos de andar por las calles, llegaron a la clase de la peli castaña.

-¡Konichiwa, Nana-chi! -dijo una simpática mujer de pelo castaño, con destellos rosados, y ojos verdes.

-Nanami-san... ¿es esta tu madre? Parece muy joven-dijo susurrándole al oído Kurogawa

-Sí -dijo en susurro también- ¡Hola, mamá! Esta es mi amiga Kurogawa Usagi, es nueva -esto se lo dijo a su madre en un tono mas alto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues es muy mona, parece un peluche! -esto hizo que la peli-naranja se sonrojase.

-O/O Esto... Yo... No...

-Bueno, ¡nosotras nos vamos a mi cuarto! - Tsubasa cogió de la mano a su amiga y se la llevó escaleras arriba.

-¡Wuai! -gritó la chica al recibir el susto- ¡Ha sido un honor conocerla!

-Hay que ver que maja es la chica... -dijo la mujer.

Una vez en el dormitorio, las chicas se acomodaron en los grandes sillones de bolitas rosas, y se pusieron a estudiar.

-Haber, haber, haber... -dijo Usagi- para calcular la superficie, o el área de una circunferencia, hay que calcular el resultado de _pi_ por el radio al cuadrado...

-Ajá... -dijo la otra chica con el lápiz en la boca, y boca abajo, pensando.

Después de varios minutos de aburridos estudios de matemáticas, alguién llamó a la puerta.

-Soy yo... -dijo la voz al parecer, masculina.

-Ah, Kaito, Pasa -dijo la de los ojos chicle

Y por la puerta entró un atractivo chico, de unos 14 años, de piel morena, pelo rosa, ojos castaños y pecas. A simple vista, parecía un chico latino, Sudamericano por su tono de piel, pero obviamente era Japonés. Este chico traía una bandeja con té y bollos de canela. Al verlo, la de cabellos color naranja se puso roja como un tomate, y mientras sonaba música romántica y el fondo de color rosa con burbujas

-Emmm, hermana -dijo Kaito- ¿Cómo se llama tu nueva amiga?

-Eh... Esto... Yo... -Usagi se sonrojo como nunca en su vida- ¡YO ME LLAMO KIRAKOWA USAGI Y ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE! -dijo la chica, gritando, y haciendo que la casa temblase.

-Eh... ¡Hermana, aquí teneis la merienda! -dicho esto, dejó en el suelo la bandeja y se fue corriendo. La chica, se volvió una piedra y luego se fue a hacer circulitos con el dedo en una esquina, con un aura morada, y su amiga con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada... ^^U ... Venga, voy a abrir la ventana y que entre un poco el aire.

-Mpf... ÑÑÑÑÑÑIIIEEEEHHHH -la chica se dedicaba a retorcerse abrazando un peluche gigante de Jake el perro.

Cuando Nanami abrió la ventana, notó una sensación muy rara, y, como un acto-reflejo, se alejó de la ventana muy rápido. Por esta entró Nini-chan, que no pudo frenar y se estrelló con la bandeja.

-¡UAAAHHH! ¡Un monstruo! -chilló Usagi, soltando el peluche volando.

-¡No-No soy un monstruo! -dijo Nini con una de las tazas de té en la cabeza.

-¡Uah, un monstruo del té! -dijo la peli castaña golpeándolo con una patada de kárate, que este esquivó por los pelos.

-No soy un monstruo -dijo mas tranquilo, quitándose la taza de la cabeza- soy un enviado real.

-¿Un enviado... real? -dijeron las dos chicas

-Sí, vengo de parte de la Reina, y ¿quién es la reina? Pues ella es... (minutos de explicaciones).

-Ah, pero... ¿Tú que pintas aquí? -preguntó la de ojos azulados.

-Pues, como os dije, hace 14 años la reina pudo ver (gracias al oráculo) que una amenaza vendría a este mundo, así que se dividió el alma en 7 fragmentos, los cuáles depositó en 7 chicas distintas. Estas chicas conseguirían obtener poderes de las Felpas de pelo Sagradas , y estos poderes, serían necesarios para derrotar al mal que se avecina. Y esas Felpas de Pelo, reaccionarían en cuanto la chica correspondiente esté preparada para asumir el poder. Y tú -dijo señalando con su pequeña manita a Tsubasa.

-¿Ein? -dijo ella, intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Tú eres la primera elegida!

_¡Chan Chan Chan!_

-¿¡Naaaaaaaniiiiiii!? -dijeron con el pelo de punta y los ojos como platos.

-Sí, ¡eres la Pretty Cure número 1, nena! Mira -se señaló su hexágono (el que tenía en la frente) y este brillaba de color rosa chicle. Se metió la mano ahí, y se sacó una preciosa Celpa del pelo negra, la cual tenía unos pétalos de la flor del cerezo en cada lado (como si fueran unos auriculares)-Póntela

-¡Sugoiiii! -dijo la de cabello trenzado, cogiendo la Felpa y poniéndosela en la cabeza, le quedaba perfecta- Noto... Como si tuviera... Mas poder... ¡Es genial! w

Mientras estaban las chicas y el dragón mágico hablando sobre la reina y los poderes, un extraño ser , con aspecto de pequeño diáblo rojo, con los ojos negros brillantes y un cuchillo en la mano entró por la ventana.

-¡Es un ser maligno! -gritó Nini- ¡Rápido, Nanami-chan, transfórmate!

-¿¡C-Cómo!?

-¡Di la frase que te salga del corazón!

-¿La frase... del... corazón..? Mmm... ¡Ya la tengo! ¡Por el honor del cerezo de la Reina, Cure Sakura!

Y la rodeó un aura color chicle mágica. Cuando el aura se fue, Cure Sakura llevava puesta la Felpa para el pelo Sagrada con un micrófono, y dos coletas, cuyos coleteros eran flores de cerezos. También llevaba un vestidoFucsia liso, con los bordes levantados, de color blanco, una corbata larga de color rosa, un cinturón negro con un pétalo de cerezo en el centro, por debajo, una falda que casi no se veía de color negra, y unas botas blancas con la puntera rosa.

-¡Guau, que molona estoy! -dijo abrazándose a sí misma- ¡Y tu, diablo, recibirás tu merecido! ¿IIAAAAAAAUUhhhhhh? Emmmm... ¿Que tengo que hacer? -todos se cayeron de lado, hasta el diablo.

-¡No se...-dijo Nini- prueba a invocar pétalos de cerezo o algo así!

-Oki~ ….. Esto... -puso las palmas de las manos apuntando al diablillo- Invocación: ¡pétalos del cerezo asesinos, GO!

Y de sus manos salieron un montón de pétalos plateados, que se convirtieron en cuchillas, las cuales atravesaron al horrible ser, haciendo que se desintegrase en polvo negro, luego, estos fragmentos de polvo se juntaron, formando un pequeño cristalito de un color de lo mas negro, que se quedó flotando en el sitio.

-¿Eso que es, Nini-chan? -dijo Usagi.

-Es un fragmento de sombra fundida, es algo así como un trozo de maldad sólida. Y es justo lo que necesitamos -se saca de su hexágono una bolsa negra, con un rombo celeste dibujado- si conseguimos muchos trozos mas, los purificaremos y los usaremos para derrotar a "Uluhtc"

-¿Quién es ese? -dijeron las dos, en ese momento, Cure Sakura se volvió normal otra vez, con su uniforme ocasional.

-Es un monstruo legendario, el mal supremo, el que vendrá a esclavizar a los humanos.

-¡Ja! ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! -dijo Tsubasa dando un salto.

-Eso, eso -dijo Usagi- Y yo te apoyaré, Nanami-san... -mientras, Nini acercó la bolsita hacia la sombra fundida, la cual entró en la bolsita para ser purificada.

-¿Quién sabe, a lo mejor eres tu también una Pretty Cure? -dijo ella también

-¡No es tiempo de cháchara, hay que encontrar a las otras 6 Pretty Cure! -dijo la de los ojos rosas

-¡SIIII! -todos

-¡Ay, no he hecho la tarea! -dijo la chica con las manos en la cabeza

Y todos se calleron al suelo ^^U

**_(~._.)~_**

**Y aquí acaba el cap del super-ultra-nuevo-inmejorable-chupi fic de hoy :) espero que os haya gustado mucho, y que me dejeis unos cuantos (¡Miles, cientos, tropecientos mil millones!) reviews, si quereís mas capssssss... si no me tiro por un puente D: (u os tiro yo a vosotros muejejejejeje) okno *^* Y si no escribo por un tiempo... Es que estoy con los exámenes, pero cuando llegue el verano seguro que escribo a puñados ;-) **

**Así que, como dice el dicho: ¡Un review, una ilusión! Os esperamos en el próximo capitulo del fic. Matta ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaashhhh, ya tenéis aquí presente el capítulo 2 de las fruit pretty cure (chan chan chaaaaaannn! ) Siento las faltas de ortogradía de el 1er cap, esque tenia un poco de prisa... y... Bueno... Da iguarh xD Dadme opiniones (si no, Nini muere T^T)**

**Nini: ¿¡Ein!? ¿¡Qué!?**

**Irene: Cállate ¬^¬ **

**Nini: T^T Yo he hecho nada **

**¡Bueno, vamos a comenzar ya!**

**_(~._.)~_**

**Capítulo 2: ¡La 2ª Pretty Cure despierta!**

**_Sábado, casa de los Tsubasa_**

**Estaba de nuevo la chica del pelo castaño y de ojos chicle jugando a la Wii. Justo cuando estaba a punto de derrotar al "Litch" llamaron a la puerta.**

**-¡Kaito-chan! -gritó la chica, moviendo el mando de Wii como una loca- ¡Abre tu la puerta, anda! "muere Litch, mueeere" -pensaba **

**-¡Ya voy, hermana! - le gritó este a Nanami, que estaba limpiando el salón. Dejó el plumero en el estante y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Allí, estaba de pie la chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos añiles, Usagi estaba muy sonrojada al ver al chico- ¡Ah, hola, tu eres...! ¿Usagi-san, no? **

**-¡H-ha-hai! -dijo esta, sudando ocho mil gotitas, y tiesa como un palo- Y... ¿tu debes de ser Kaito-kun, no? -dijo, ya mas tranquila.**

**-Sí, soy Tsubasa Kaito, el hermano mellizo (el menor) de Nanami -dijo el chico peli-rosado, sonriendo- bueno, siento molestarte con mis explicaciones. Pasa, por favor, no seas tímida.**

**-No... Si no es molestia -pasó adentro, dando las gracias y dejando los zapatos en el recibidor, luego subió escaleras arriba y entró en el cuarto de su amiga, la cual estaba metiendo el disco del videojuego de Hora de Aventuras, edición limitada, con banda sonora incluida y póster a tamaño real de BMO en su caja.**

**-¡Ah, hola Usagi-chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí! -dijo la de los ojos de chicle.**

**-¡Sí! Venía para ver si tenías noticias de Nini, por lo de ayer, ¿Sabes?**

**_Flashback_**

**_Después de la batalla, Nini habló con las chicas._**

**_-Bueno, pues... Me alegro mucho de haber encontrado una pretty cure, ya solo me faltan 6..._**

**_-Pero, Nini-chan -dijo Usagi- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan larga y mustia?_**

**_-Porque no tengo con quien quedarme... -se le iluminó la carita.- ¡Usagi-nee! ¿Me podría quedar conti...?_**

**_-¡¿PERO SERÁS SINVERGUENZA?! -exclamó Nanami- ¡Yo soy la Pretty Cure nº 1, y te quedas conmigo, porque lo mando yo!_**

**_-Yo me quedaría contigo, pero es que... -esto lo dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado ¬¬ - eres muy... "Temperamental"_**

**_-¡¿Que yo soy... qué?! -se puso a cogerlo y a zarandearlo de un lado a otro._**

**_-No importa, Nini-chan -dijo la peli naranja, con una gotita en la cabeza- Puedes quedarte con Nanami-san. _**

**_-¡Mf! -exclamó el dragoncito- ¡Vale, me quedaré con la chica de los problemas psicológicos de temperamento!_**

**_(Varios momentos de violencia dragonil después)_**

**_-Oye, lagartij- digo, Nini-chan -dijo la del pelo trenzado- Tu vienes de otro universo paralelo, o tierra lejana o no se donde, ¿no?_**

**_-Ajá -asintió_**

**_-Pues ¿me podrías hacer un favor? -se le pusieron los ojos como estrellitas (ataque, cara de perrito de suplicar nº 4)- ¿podrías buscar información sobre las Pretty Cure en tu mundo, o algo así?_**

**_-¿Eh? -dijo, asombrado por la pregunta- Oh, si, si claro, en la biblioteca de Palacio hay algún que otro libro -sale por la ventana- ¡Ya os lo traigo, chao!_**

**_Fin Flashback_**

**-Ah. si... -dijo Tsubasa- ¡Espero que esa lagartija vuelva pronto!**

**Y, como no, el rey de Roma entró por la ventana en ese mismo instante, con un libro enorme, con pinta de ser muy viejo.**

**-Este es el libro de las Pretty Cure, las Salvadoras Legendarias -dijo Nini, soltando el libro en el suelo.**

**-A ver, a ver... -Usagi abrió el libro, por una página al azar, y se puso a leer- ****_"cuando una Pretty Cure recibe el accesorio mágico (véase una Tobillera, Muñequera, Pulsera, Anillo, Felpa para el pelo, etc) se transforma, siempre siguiendo estas pautas:_**

**_-Una aura mágica_**

**_-Un nuevo estilo/color de pelo y/u ojos _**

**_-Un conjunto de ropa_**

**_-Nuevos po..."_**

**_-_****¡Hey! -Nanami pego un salto- ¡Yo no experimenté ningún cambio de pelo ni de ojos!**

**-Nanami-san, déjame seguir leyendo -Usagi se aclara la garganta- Ejem, Ejem "****_bla, bla, bla, poderes, bla, bla, bla..." _****¡Aquí es! "****_en el caso de no experimentar estos cambios, podría deberse a la incapacidad de la tranquilidad, es decir, no realizarlo en unas circunstancias óptimas._**

**_-_****¡Nanami, prueba a transformarte! -gritó el dragoncito- ¡A lo mejor ahora puedes transformarte en tu forma definitiva!**

**-¡Por el honor del cerezo de la Reina, Cure Sakura! -gritó.**

**Y se transformó, pero era distinta... Tenía el pelo de color rosa, y parecía chicle de fresa. Las coletas acababan en unas puntas perfectamente rectas y mirando hacia arriba. Y el traje era distinto también. Tenía unas solapas en el cuello, que apuntaban hacia abajo, y la flor del cerezo del pantalón, era de un rosa mas natural y vivo.**

**-¡Bien, esta es...! -puso los los dos dedos, como en la señal de la paz- ¡Mi forma definitiva! Chis~ Guau, ¡mi pelo se parece al de la princesa chicle de Hora de Aventura!**

**-¡Woaw! ¡Sugoii! - estaba la peli-anaranjada sonriendo asombrada.**

**-¡Ups! -Cure Sakura se volvió a transformar en como estaba antes.**

**-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! -La chica se sacó unas entradas para el zoo del bolsillo- Nanami-san, mi madre me dio estas entradas para tí "****_y para tu hermano O/w/O" _****Son para ir mañana al zoo, ¡Nini-chan -se giró- tu también puedes venir!**

**-¡Arigatou! -dijeron los dos.**

**-¡Aaaahhhh, claaro! -dijo Nanami chasqueando los dedos, y luego poniendo cara de pervertida- Tu lo que quieres es ver a mi hermano Kaito... ¬w¬**

**-¡N-NO YO N-NO! -la chica se sonrojo otra vez, y se puso a sudar y a mover las manos- ¡Estas equivocada! -la chica se tranquilizó y volvió a poner su corriente y super amable sonrisa- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a mi casa, hasta mañana, Nanami-san.**

**Nanami salió del dormitorio de su amiga, pero cuando fue a bajar las escaleras de madera, se tropezó con la alfombra y se cayó por las escaleras, y como no, fue a parar encima de Kaito.**

**-Aayayayayay... -abriendo lo ojos- ¡UAH! ¡LO LO SIENTOOO! -corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia la puerta, y poniéndose los zapatos de cualquier manera. El pobre Kaito se quedo tirado en el suelo, sonrojado, dolorido y... Enamorado (********es cursi, ya lo se ¬¬****)**

**-Usagi-chan...**

**-¡Uhhhhh! -Nini y Nanami estaban presenciando este "espectáculo" desde el rellano de las escaleras del piso superior, sonriendo como cotillas.**

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

**-¡Adiós, mama! -dijo Nanami, saliendo de su casa- Y tu, Nini, Métete en el bolso.**

**-¿Por qué? ¡No quiero morir asfixiado! -se quejó el dragoncito.**

**-¡Imagínate lo que pasaría si te vieran, te capturarían, o algo así!**

**-Tienes razón... -Nini se resignó y se metió en el bolso rosa chicle de su acompañante. Fue justo entonces, cuando Kaito Tsubasa salió de la casa, para irse con su hermana mayor al cine.**

**Partieron, y, tal y como le puso Usagi a sus amigos en las entradas, tenían que quedarse esperando en la casa de los Kirakowa hasta que salieran. **

**Los dos hermanos Tsubasa se quedaron muy impresionados al ver la casa de los Kirakowa. Era como una especie de chalet, rodeado de fuentes, y un gran huerto. Después de quedarse embobados llamaron al timbre. Poco minutos después, salió una señora, de unos cuarenta años, o así, de pelo negro, y ojos pardos.**

**-Hola, yo soy la Kasei-fu (ama de llaves) -dijo la mujer- Bienvenidos a casa de los Kirakowa, ¿queréis pasar?**

**-Oh, no, no señora -dijo Kaito moviendo las manos- solo veníamos a recoger a nuestra amiga Usagi.**

**-Ah, a la señorita Usagi... Ahora la avi...**

**Pero justo entonces, saltó en mitad de la puerta una atractiva chica de cabellos rubios (color jugo de piña), ojos rojizos y tez de porcelana, de unos 14 años. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes con una piña dibujada, y unos shorts cortos rasgados. La chica le dijo algo a la Kasei-fu, que se fue para adentro, y entonces, se puso a mirar a los hermanos... Y su mirada se detuvo en Kaito.**

**-¡Tú! -lo señaló con su dedo- ¡Cásate conmigo!**

**-¿Ein? -dijo Kaito- Pero si ni... Ni siquiera te conozco de nada, no se como te llamas ni nada de eso.**

**-Me da lo mismo, estas bueno, así que tu te vas a casar conmig... -pero justo en ese momento, la chica recibió una patada voladora, que la dejo K.O. en una esquina. La que había dado la patada voladora, era nada mas y nada menos, que Usagi, después de darle la patada, se colocó delante de la puerta, con su gran y amable sonrisa. A todos les dio un tembleque y les salieron la gotita anime.**

**-Hola, estoy encantada de veros -dijo sonriendo y en tono amable y dulce- Siento que mi queridísima hermanastra, Hanagumi Miyako, haya osado a molestaros -y dirigió una pequeña mirada asesina a su hermanastra, a la que esta recibió temblando como un flan. Luego, se posicionó, se limpio la suela de bota de la cara y se puso delante de la puerta, al lado de su hermanita, agarrándola de la cintura y guiñando un ojo.**

**-¡Usagi-chan! -exclamó la de cabellos castaños, confusa, con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza- ¿Tienes una hermanastra? ¡Me pensaba que eras hija única!**

**-Técnicamente, lo soy. -dijo la peli naranja- La madre de Miyako era la hermana de mi madre, y se casó con mi padre cuando ella murió, así que mas bien, es como si fuese mi prima, pero la considero una hermana -sonrisa- Bueno, nos vamos ya al zoo, adiós Miyak...**

**-¡¿Vais al zoo?! -dijo la rubia de repente, con estrellas en los ojos- ¡Me apunto! -su hermanastra se quedo con cara de "¿por qué a mi T^T?**

**-¡Vale! -exclamó Nanami, confundida, pero con una sonrisa en la cara- Yo soy Tsubasa Nanami, y este es mi hermano Kaito.**

**-Kaito-kun ~ ~ -decía la atractiva chica, con voz seductora mientras cogía a Kaito del brazo- El amor de mi vida ~ ~**

**-Emmm... esto -decía Kaito, sonrojado, mientras Usagi se ponía celosa y Miyako se le aferraba al brazo con fuerza- ****_ Nanami, ¡sálvame!_**

**-Esto... Yo creo que deberíamos ir al zoo ya -dijo Nanami, salvando a su hermano del apuro.**

**Y así fue, los chicos salieron del terreno del gran chalet, y se dirigieron al zoo. **

**_En el zoológico_**

**-¡Sugoii! -exclamaron a la vez Miyako y Usagi, cogiéndose de las manos- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no venimos al zoo! **

**-¡Tengo una idea! -dijo Nanami- ¡Dividámonos en dos grupos! Miyako y yo por la zona de aves y peces, y vosotros dos por la zona de reptiles, mamíferos e insectos -cogiendo de la mano a Miyako y llevándosela para el camino de la izquierda- ¡Hasta luegito!**

**-¡Yo quiero ir con Kaito-kun...! -pero la peli castaña la cogió de la oreja y se la llevó, dejando a Kaito y a Usagi solos. Los dos se quedaron mirándolas hasta que se fueron a la zona de aves- Nanami-chan, ¿que haces?**

**-¡Cierra el pico! No ves que estoy haciendo esto para juntarlos, idiota!**

**-Esto... Nanami-chan, ¿no esta tu bolso moviéndose? -dijo señalando el bolso, que en efecto, se movía. Del bolso salió Nini, jadeando.**

**-¡Nanami! ¡¿Que pensabas hacer, dejarme sin aireee...?! -se detuvo cuando vio la cara perpleja de Miyako. Cuando este dejó de hablar, se volvió a meter en el bolso, lentamente, para que no se diera cuenta. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había visto.**

**-¡Aahhh! -Miyako abrió el bolso de golpe, para coger a Nini- ¡Kawaiiiiii! -y se puso a abrazarlo, a lo que Nini se sonrojó y se le pusieron los ojos de corazón. Nanami le quitó el dragón de las manos, por alguna razón, se puso celosa.**

**-Miyako-chan... ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? -le dijo esta.**

**-¡Pues claro!, seré guapa, presumida, roba-novios, etc, etc... ¡Pero se guardar un secreto! **

**-Pues verás... -Nanami le cuenta a Miyako toda la historia de Nini y de las Pretty Cure.**

**-¿Una Reina suprema? ¿Elegidas? ¿Y que esa Felpa que llevas es mágica? -negó con la cabeza- No me creo nada de nada. Y seguro que ese tal Nini es una lagartija mutante.**

**-¿¡Lagartija!? -exclamó Nini saliendo del bolso, pero Nanami lo volvió a meter de golpe en el bolso.**

**-¡Ven conmigo! -cogió de la mano a Miyako y se la llevó a los cuartos de baño (no penséis mal, loquillos xD) **

**Una vez en el cuarto de baño, Nanami cerró con pestillo la puerta. Miyako estaba pasmada, porque no sabía que pensaba hacer su nueva amiga. Cuando entonces, ella gritó:**

**-¡****Por el honor del cerezo de la Reina, Cure Sakura! -y se transformó, Miyako se quedo con la boca abierta, increíblemente asombrada, y... Extrañada -¡Lluvia sagrada de la primavera! -dijo ella, e invoco una tormenta de pétalos en el... cuarto de …. baño (si, ya se que suena raro) Y el cuarto de baño se quedó precioso, con un montón de pétalos de la flor del cerezo. (xD sigue sonando raro)**

**-¡V-va-ale! -dijo esta moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro- ¡Te creo, amiga!**

**Cure Sakura sonrió, se volvió a transformar y salió del baño con su nueva amiga. Luego una señora entró en ese cuarto de baño y pegó un grito... Y se desmayó.**

**_Varios minutos despues_**

**-Nanami, Miyako-san -dijo Nini desde el bolso- ¿No es ya hora de reunirnos con los demás?**

**-Tienes razón, Nini-chan -dijo Nanami- Venga, vamos Miyako, vamos a la plaza, aver si los dos "tortolitos" están ahí ya... ¡Y alegra esa cara, mujer!**

**-Snif – Snif …. -puso cara de llorar al estilo anime, con las cataratas- Es que... Mi hermanastra me ha robado al amor de mi vida... -Nini y Tsubasa pusieron cara de "pero si lo conoce desde hace media hora"**

**Las chicas llegaron a la plaza del zoo, pero por algún motivo, sus amigos no estaban allí. Se quedaron esperando unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente, sonó un grito.**

**-¡Miyako-chan! -exclamó dedicida Nanami- ¡Vamos!**

**-¡Suerte! -dijo la rubia, con un pañuelito en la mano al estilo ****_Bon voayage, _****pero le de los ojos rosas se la llevó arrastrando de la oreja.**

**Poco después, llegaron a la zona de los mamíferos, sección de los tigres, y , ahí estaba, un enorme tigre negro con franjas rojas, dientes de sable con manchas rojas (no queráis saber por que) y los ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre. Por la gran cantidad de manchas y demás cosas del suelo (hay cosas que es mejor no describir :tembleque: ) se podría decir que el tigre llegó hace mucho rato... Y cuándo Nanami fue a mirar al lado de el tigre, allí estaban: Usagi y... Kaito. **

**Cuando el tigre acabó su "trabajo manual" (no dejó ni Dios vivo) se giró hacia sus dos últimas presas.**

**-¡Usagi! -gritó Nini, pero justo entoces se dió cuenta de que salía un brillo de su hexágono, el brillo naranja. Rápidamente, se sacó la Felpa del pelo Sagrada que brillaba, una preciosa Felpa negra con media naranja como auriculares- Nanami, dáselo.**

**-¿Eso es...? ¡Hai! ¡IAHHHHHHHH, USAAAGI! -gritó Nanami, y se la lanzó a su amiga en apuros con todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando el monstruoso y temible tigre se iba a abalanzar sobre la pareja, la chica de cabellos anaranjados cogió al vuelo la Felpa de pelo Sagrada, se la puso y recordó en una milésima de segundo lo que dijo Nini: ****_La frase que te salga del corazón_**

**-¡Por la joya anaranjada de la corona, Cure Orange!**

**Y la rodeó un aura color naranja, como a su amiga. Cuando el aura se fue, Cure Orange llevaba una ropa bastante similar a la de su amiga. La Felpa para el pelo Sagrada con un micrófono, dos coletas color naranja largas, cuyos coleteros eran rodajas de naranja. Las coletas largas acababan en "globo" y atadas con unos pequeños coleteros amarillos, dejando a su vez otras coletas mas pequeñas. Extrañamente, el color se sus ojos también cambio, eran de un color miel. Llevaba el vestido de color naranja intenso liso, con los bordes levantados, de color blanco, una corbata larga de color amarillenta, un cinturón negruzco con una rodaja de naranja en el centro, por debajo, la clásica una falda que casi no se veía de color negra, y unas botas blancas con la puntera naranja.**

**-¡Tigre malvado! ¿Como osas atacar a mis amigos? -señalándolo- ¡Recibirás tu merecido! -poniendo las palmas de las manos en el suelo- ¡Naranjo de la Justicia! -del suelo salieron unos cuantos naranjos, que atravesaron al tigre, haciendo que se desintegrara y que sus restos mortales se juntasen y formasen el fragmento de sombra fundida.**

**-¿¡EEEHHH!? -exclamó Miyako- ¡Mi hermanastra es una pretty cure!**

**-Eh... ¿Ya lo sabías? -dijo Cure Orange, impresionada, antes de volverse normal.**

**-Sí, Nanami-chan me lo contó todo -asintió.**

**-Hermanita -dijo Kaito, extrañado- ¿puedes contarme lo ocurrido? -se lo llevó a una esquina para contarselo- Ah, vale, y ese dragón que llevas todo el día en el bolso, debe de ser ese tal Nini, ¿no?**

**-Emmm... -el dragón salió de su escondrijo- ¿Me viste, acaso? -mientras, metió el trozo de sombra en la bolsa de la purificación. **

**-¡Pues claro! Pero... Pensaba que eras un peluche o algo por el estilo... **

**-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi querido Nini! -saltó de repente Miyako- ¡Se acabó! ¡Lo nuestro ha terminado! -sale corriendo y llorando a la velocidad del caracol, con música dramática y fondo multicolor.**

**-¡Pero si ni siquiera habíais empezado! -gritarón enfadadas Nanami y Usagi.**

**Todos se quedaron mirando, y luego, se pusieron a reír a carcajadas entre todos esos cadáveres felices :D (okno xD)**

**_-Bien, Nini-kun, veo que has encontrado a una familia que te acoge... -_****susurró una chica de unos veinte años de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos, como los de un gato- ****_De momento... ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajahhh...! _****(se tiró así 5 minutos, hasta que le dio un ataque de tos y desapareció usando un conjuro arcano) **

**__****Continuará...**

**_(~._.)~_**

**Espero con creces :3 que os haya gustado el cap y... necesitamos reviews, si no asesino a Nini...**

**Nini: ¡Socorro, Cure Sakura ayúdame!**

**Cure Sakura: Ire, ¡mátalo!**

**Melanie: Eso, que es un pesado**

**Irene: ¡Iaaaahh!**

**Nini: ¡Uahhhh! (dejad reviews pls o^;_;^o )**

**Nos despedimos... Matta ne~**


End file.
